1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus and an adapter apparatus, and especially relates to a connector apparatus with indication function and an adapter apparatus with indication function.
2. Description of Prior Art
A connector is a common electronic apparatus for joining electrical circuits together. For example, a connector can be connected between a computer and a smart 3C electronic product (for example, a mobile phone, an iPad, an iPod, a camcorder, or an audio and video transmission equipment), so that the smart 3C electronic product can be charged by the computer, or data can be transmitted between the smart 3C electronic product and the computer.
However, the disadvantage of current connector is that the connector does not have indication function when the connector is connected to a smart 3C electronic product (or a computer). Therefore, the user does not know that whether the connector is correctly connected to the smart 3C electronic product (or the computer) or not. The user does not know that whether the smart 3C electronic product is correctly charged by the computer or not. The user does not know that whether the data can be correctly transmitted between the smart 3C electronic product and the computer or not, either.